non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Goblin King
:For another character that uses the Goblin King alias, see Jareth. The Goblin King is a large, green-skinned, bat-winged goblin who rules over the rest of his kind in a castle in the realm of the spirit world. His already formidable magic is further amplified by his scepter, which makes him an extraordinarily powerful entity. Biology Being much larger than his subjects, the Goblin King towers over humans and regular goblins alike. Curiously, his daughter, Willow is a diminutive fairy, raising the possibility that she is likely adopted. His magic allows him to selectively erase memories from people. Personality The Goblin King is an extremely fearsome individual. In one documented instance, the mere mention of his name in a monster bar has caused all the monster patrons to flee in terror of him. He is shown to be a strict ruler and father, but also loves and cares deeply for his daughter, being willing to exchange his scepter (and thus his power and rulership) for her safety. He has also shown admiration and respect for those who demonstrate courage. History One Halloween night, Princess Willow ventured into the human world against her father's wishes. The failed magician Krudsky captured the fairy and stole her magic using a spell he learned from an occult book. Having learned from the same book about the goblin scepter, Krudsky kept Willow as a hostage and used a magic mirror he stole from Mr. Gibbles to contact the Goblin King and try to make a deal with him. The King was extremely worried when he saw that Krudsky was holding the Princess prisoner, and accepted Krudsky's offer to meet him at midnight atop the clock tower to negotiate. While he waited, the King presided over his duties, as his subjects celebrated Halloween night. The detectives Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers, who unbeknownst to the Goblin King had been sent by Gibbles to the spirit world to try to steal the King's scepter before Krudsky could do so, where captured while trying to steal the scepter and imprisoned in the dungeons. After that, the King opened a portal to the human world and allowed his minions to go through and spread Halloween chaos, much to their delight, while the monarch himself went on to meet with Krudsky. On the clock tower, Krudsky used the scepter to turn himself into the next Goblin King and assume command of the goblin horde. He used the magic of the scepter to turn the now-deposed King into a goose, while Fred, Daphne and Velma were turned into real monsters. Fortunately, Shaggy and Scooby arrived, having been freed from the goblin castle's dungeons by the fairies Sparkplug, Honeybee and Tiddlywink, and flied from the spirit world to the human world with the magic flying broom called Broomie. With the help of Jack O'Lantern, Scooby managed to take the scepter from Krudsky and turned everyone back to normal, including the Goblin King, who immediately regained his position. The King scolded his daughter for the trouble she caused, but also expressed his relief at having her back, and took Krudsky to the spirit world to be imprisoned. He also expressed gratitude for Shaggy and Scooby and complimented them on their courage that night. Although he erased the memories of other witnesses, such as Fred, Daphne and Velma, he allowed Shaggy and Scooby to remember all that had happened. Appearances *''Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King'' (2008) Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Scooby-Doo Universe Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Goblins Category:Royalty Category:Unnamed Creatures Category:Living Characters Category:Males Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Flying Creatures Category:Magical Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2008 Category:Animated Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Tim Curry Category:Characters Portrayed by Mauro Ramos